LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 Finale/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen approaching the house as Alex is seen struggling to walk from all the Targhul bonded to him) Erin: You alright there Alex? Alex: S-Shut up! Jack: He seems rather twitchy today. Omega: He must've taken a hit from Holden or something. Rose: It doesn't look good whatever it is. Alex: I-I hate you guys...! Emily: No you don't Alex. Alex: I do! I r-r-really really do! Charlie: Hey Uraraka can I bond with Alex to? Alex: YOU DO AND I'LL K-KILL YOU! Erin: Hold up, we're here. (The heroes all walk up to the nest's remains) Tom: Well, I guess- Alex: GET OFF OF ME PLEASE!!! YOU'RE HOME!! (Soon 13 Targhul infants all get off of Alex and start heading over to they're remains of the nest) X: Thank you Alex. You saved us again. Alex: *Panting* Don't.... Don't... Mention it.. (X looks at the nest's remains) Emily: Sorry we couldn't save it X. X: Aw it's fine. We can rebuild it easily! Rose: Need any help X? Lenny: We... Help... X: No no, it's fine you two. You go have fun inside. We got this! Erin: If you say so X. X: Trust me, we can get this built in a few hours or so. Jack: Well alright, if you insist. Emily: Well, I think it's time for me and Lenny to head off. Erin: Huh? Rose: Awwww! Kyle: Same. Not really much for me to do now that I got my girl back. Emily: Oh you! Alex: Actually.... (The two turn toward Alex) Alex: I may just have a good offer for you two. Emily: Offer? Kyle: For what? Alex: I mean....I think you two have proven yourselves worthy. How would you like to become Defenders and stay with us? Emily: *gasp* Really?! Kyle: You're joking right? This is a joke. Alex: No joke man. This is all real. Kyle: Are you- (Emily grabs Kyle by the shoulders and starts shaking him excitedly) Emily: OH COME ON KYLE!! PLEASE SAY YES!! Kyle: Whoa Emily, chill out! Emily: Please sweetie! You're missing out on a big opportunity here! Kyle: Well.... Emily: Come on let's you and me be in the action together! We both want to be heroes right? Kyle: I mean....I guess you're right. Besides, I'd hate to tear Rose and Lenny apart at this rate. Emily: YAY!! (Emily hugs Kyle) Emily: Thanks Kyle! Lenny: Yeah, thanks Kyle! (The heroes stare at Lenny stunned as Emily looks down at him) Emily: Lenny...? Lenny: Yeah? Emily: Are... Are you okay? Lenny: Yeah never been better! …. ! I'm... I'm talking normally! Rose: He is! Emily: *gasp* Wow Lenny! (Emily picks Lenny up and hugs him) Emily: I'm so proud of you sweetie! You can talk now! Lenny: What do you mean? I could talk before! Emily: I know, but now you can talk perfectly fine! Rose: Yeah Lenny! Lenny: Wow.....This is amazing! (Lenny hugs Emily's face) Lenny: This is gonna be so cool! Kyle: Heck yeah it is! Emily: Umm, can you let go of my face please Lenny? Lenny: But I wanna hug you! Emily: I know but can you not hug my face? Lenny: Fine.... (Lenny lets go of Emily's face and slumps down in her arms) Emily: Oh don't be like that Lenny! Lenny: I can and I will. Emily: Lenny...! Kyle: Oh boy. Alex: Lenny, you might wanna stop being so angry. Lenny: I just wanted a hug! Emily: Well now you're getting something else. Lenny: Oh no! (Lenny jumps from Emily's hands and next to Rose) Lenny: You're not eating me tonight monster! Come on Rose! Rose: Got it! (Rose and Lenny head into the house) Erin: Hey, where do you think you're going Rosie? Emily: Wanna go get 'em? Erin: Let's do it. (Erin and Emily run after Rose and Lenny as the others begin heading inside) Richie: Her and Lenny have really grown together huh? Kyle: Yeah man. It's kinda cute actually. Alex: Yep, Targhuls will do that to you man. Kyle: You're right about that! Izuku: Its almost hard to believe they are the monsters Holden made them out to be. Kyle: Yeah, they're- Emily: GOTCHA!! (Emily is seen holding Lenny down with one hand as she smirks at him. He tries to struggle but fails to get out) Kyle: Emily? What're you doing to him? Emily: Oh, Lenny attracted some monsters. And they want they're pray. Kyle:.... What? Lenny: HELP! SHE'S GONNA TICKLE ME!! Mina: Tickle you? Oh that's adorable! Charlie: Hey if you wanted to make him laugh you could ask me or Craig! Kyle: But I thought pheromones didn't work on other Targhuls. Charlie: Some of them are deathly allergic to them for some reason. Kyle: Well, I wouldn't be the one to test that then Charlie. (They look and see Emily tickling Lenny) Emily: Oh you cranky little boy are gonna taste yummy for the monsters! Lenny: KYLE HELP ME!! TELL EMILY TO STOP!! Kyle: Uhhh.....I can try. (Kyle walks up to Emily) Kyle: Uh Emily? Don't you think you should cut back a bit on him? He's only a baby. Emily: Oh come on Kyle! I'm not gonna hurt him! Kyle: Didn't say you were. I just don't want you to be responsible for suffocating him to death or something. Emily: He'll be fine Kyle! It's just a game is all. Besides, he does it to me all the damn time! Kyle: *sigh*.... Lenny: KYLE?!! Kyle: I tried buddy, sorry. (Kyle slowly backs away, leaving Lenny behind) Lenny: KYLE!! NOOOO!!! Emily: You're mine now Lenny! Kyle: Sooo.....You guys got any food here? Alex: We're kinda low right now but we should have enough for now. Jessica: We are gonna build a garden soon. Kyle: Well that sounds fun. Alex: Yep! Omega: Hmmm.... Richie: What is it Omega? Omega: Erin and Rose haven't come out here yet. Alex: Maybe they're just- Rose: AHHHH!!! Kyle: Rose? Emily: Sounds like Erin got her! Alex: I'll go check. (Alex goes to Erin's room and opens the door) Alex: Erin, are you- Erin: Aww come out here Rosie! (Alex sees Erin on the floor looking under her bed at Rose who is seen hiding all the way underneath) Erin: The monster just wants a snack is all. Rose: No way! I'm not coming out! Erin: Why not? What do you think I'm gonna do? Rose: You're gonna try and tickle me again! Erin: What? You're talking crazy little girl! Alex: Erin....? Erin: *Looks behind her* Oh. Hey Alex. Alex: What are you doing? Erin: Trying to get Rosie. *Looks back under the bed* Come here Little Girl. The monsters are just getting hungrier! Rose: NO!! Jack: *Comes in* Hey has Erin- *Sees Erin* Oh I love what I'm seeing here. Erin: *Looks at back at Jack and smirks* Well aren't you the little perv? Alex: Jack did you seriously just say that right in front of me? Jack: Hey, it's not my fault you can't handle this kind of stuff. Alex: Shut up! Jack: What're you even doing down there Erin? Erin; Rosie's hiding under the bed. She's too far in for me to reach! Rose: And that's a good thing for me! Alex: Well, Emily already got Lenny so- Rose: She did?! Aww I knew we shouldn't have split up! Jack: Do you need help getting her out? Erin: I'd like some, thank you very much. Jack: Well then, move your cute butt and I'll get her. Alex: DUDE! STOP SAYING THAT STUFF ABOUT MY SISTER WHEN I'M RIGHT HERE!! Erin: *Moves out of the way* All yours. Jack: *Looks under the bed* I see you Rose. Rose: Don't touch me. Jack: Don't worry Rosie, you know I'm on your side here! Rose: I legit heard everything you guys just said! Jack: Oh that? Bah, we didn't mean it! Rose: I don't believe you! And I can still see Erin! Jack: No you don't. Rose: Yes I do! Jack: Look, can you please just- Rose: No! Jack: Not even- Rose: Never! Jack: *sigh* Fine. (Jack stands up and grabs the foot of Erin's bed) Jack: Stand back guys. (Jack begins to lift the bed slightly, enough for Erin to get inside) Rose: Oh no...! Jack: Go crazy monster! Erin: Thanks babe! Rose: *Tries to run* NOOOOOOO!! Erin: *Quickly picks up Rose* Oh no you don't! Rose: NO PLEASE!! DON'T TICKLE ME!! I DON'T WANNA BE TICKLED!! *To Alex* ALEX PLEASE SAVE ME!! Alex: Hold on! (Erin then freezes Alex's feet to the ground) Alex: Huh?! Erin: My food, not yours! (Alex tries to free himself from the ice) Alex: Aw this is messed up Erin! Don't you think you might going a LITTLE overboard? Erin: Little girl needs to learn not be cranky all the time. Rose: I WASN'T CRANKY I SWEAR!! PLEASE ERIN!! Erin: I don't know, what do you think honey? Jack: She was back talking me under there. Erin: Mmmm that is true. Alex: *break the ice on his feet* Guys come on, just let her go. Erin: *sigh* Fine. Rose: Really?! Erin: Yeah. I think the monster's eaten enough for now. Rose: YES!! (Rose hugs Erin) Rose: THANK YOU ERIN!! I LOVE YOU!! Erin: Aww! *Hugs Rose* I love you to little girl! Alex: Wait, what about Lenny? Rose: Lenny...? OH NO!! (Rose jumps from Erin's arms and runs out the door) Rose: I'LL SAVE YOU LENNY!! (Rose rushes out the door) Alex: I better go make sure she survives this. *Leaves* Jack: Good. *Goes up and closes the door* They're gone. Erin: You seem happy about that. Jack: Of course. *Goes up to Erin* Cause now... You and me are finally all alone. Erin: Oh you. Jack: I have my moments. Erin: So what do you wanna do? Jack: *Takes a seat on the bed* There are QUITE a few things I wanna do. But... There is something I wanna ask you. Erin: *Sits on Jack's lap* And what's that? Jack:.... Are you... Gonna tell your mom about us? (Erin is silent) Jack: You know we have to eventually. Erin: Yeah I know.... Jack: So what's keeping you? Erin: I'm... I'm just scared... I know the mom in the other universe said she approves. So it would make sense that my mom would approve, but... (Erin goes silent and Jack says but hugs Erin) Jack: I believe what the other Ashley said. Your mom will approve. Erin: … Next time she comes. I'll tell her. I promise. Jack: Good. I'll be right by your side when you do. Erin: Thanks sweetie... Jack: You're welcome. Erin: Now....What was it you wanted? Jack: Already got what I wanted. You right here. With me. (Erin says nothing but smiles and rests her head on Jack. Jack rests his head with Erin both they're eyes closed as they just sit together in silence) Erin: I love you Jack..... Jack: Love you too Erin.... (The scene changes to Emily, who is now finished tickling Lenny, and is talking to Kyle) Kyle: So we're really part of the Defenders now huh? Emily: I know, isn't it great!? Kyle; Think your parents will be okay with that? Emily: Kyle they've been pestering me to ask for a position here since the Battle Royale. I think they'll be alright. Kyle: If you're sure. Emily: I am sure sweetie. Don't worry. How about you, will you be alright? Kyle: Eh I'll be fine. Emily: You sure? I know it hasn't really been easy for you lately. Kyle: Hasn't been since my mom died. Emily: I know.....You still miss her? Kyle: *sigh* More than anything right now. Emily: Do you....wanna talk about it? Kyle: Not particularly no. I think I just need some more time. Emily: Well, if you say so honey. (Emily hugs Kyle and kisses him) Emily: Just know that I'm here to talk if you want. Kyle: Yeah, I know sweetie. (Jessica then walks up to the two glowing purple) Jessica: Hey guys! Emily: Ah! Jessica! Kyle: You're glowing! Jessica: Oh this? It's just Sammy's Gift is all. Kyle: Gift? Jessica: Yeah! Emily: Does it....Does it work? Jessica: Not sure. I don't exactly know how it works really. Emily: Well, you'll figure it out eventually! Jessica: Yeah! (Jessica pats Emily on the back, causing the glow to spread to her) Jessica: !! Uh... Emily: *Looks at herself* Wha- What just happened? (Sammy pops his head out from behind a wall) Sammy: *gasp* Yes, I knew it! Emily: Sammy, what is this?! Sammy: It's my Gift silly! Kyle: W-What does it do to her? Sammy: You'll see. Emily: Come on Sammy, turn it off whatever it is! This is really freaking me o- Oh okay....That feels weird. Kyle: Emily? Sammy: *shakes Jessica's arm* Oooh here it comes! Jessica: Huh? Kyle: Emily, you okay honey bun? Emily: I uhhhh- (Emily then starts to slowly giggle) Kyle: Is something funny? Emily: N-No... S-s-s-something is m-making me... *Suddenly Emily starts to laugh* Sammy: HAHA! I GOT HER!! Kyle: *Angry* WHAT DID YOU DO!?!? Jessica: Relax Kyle! (Jessica's glow fades out) Jessica: It's just his power that's all! Kyle: What is it doing to her?! Did you hurt her?! Jessica: NO Sammy didn't hurt her I swear! Sammy has a Gift that makes people laugh! Like Jack's brother Craig does! Kyle: Is that it? Sammy: Yes it is. Kyle: How long does it last? Sammy: Only a few minutes is all. (Emily's glow then begins to fade away as she stops laughing) Sammy: Or a few seconds....Dangit. Jessica: *Pats Sammy's head* Hey its okay. You're still young. Emily: Oh man... That was like when Rose and Lenny both shifted on me at the same time... Sammy: Yeah....But I think I know how it works now! Jessica: How? Sammy: I guess whoever I hit with that parasite becomes a Patient Zero and spreads the actual effect through touch. Kyle: Really? Sammy: Yeah! Jessica: That could explain why she started glowing when I touched her. Emily: Yep.... (Kyle helps Emily up) Kyle: You okay? Emily: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Kyle: You sure? Emily: I'm not dead am I? Kyle: Heh, no. Emily: You don't need to be so protective of me Kyle. You know I'm tough. Kyle: Yeah... I guess I'm just letting what happened to you get to me. I thought I was gonna lose you when I heard you were kidnapped. Emily: It wasn't so bad Kyle. I had Rose and Lenny to keep me calm. Kyle: I know... Emily: Besides, I kept them entertained too! (Emily then feels Lenny oozing over her foot before he hugs her leg) Lenny: Yeah! Emily: Gah, Lenny you just slimed my foot! Lenny: Oops! Sorry, I don't know why this is happening! Sammy: Why is what happening? Lenny: I keep dragging slime everywhere since she stopped tickling me! It won't stop! Sammy: Ooooh, I know what it is. Lenny: Huh? Sammy: You're dehydrated. Emily: What?! Sammy: Yeah I remember reading about this from an old research log in the basement. It seems that dehydrated Targhuls will melt away parts of their bodies to use less water for themselves. He must've not drank anything lately is all. Emily: Well here Lenny, go into the kitchen and wait for me. I'll get you some water! Lenny: Thanks! (Lenny crawls into the kitchen trailing slime behind him. Emily then looks down at the slime covering her foot) Emily: *sigh* I guess you were right about doing something to him. Kyle: You must've really worn him out back there. Emily: I should Erin know about this. (Emily and Kyle enter the kitchen as Alex comes out) Alex: Was that Lenny dragging slime??? Jessica: Yeah. Poor kid was dehydrated from all the tickling. Alex: Well glad Emily stopped. Rose is trying to find him. Jessica: Well she'll be happy to know he;s all right. Alex: Yeah. (Alex then begins to pick up on a strange odor) Alex: Oh god. (Alex puts his shirt over his nose.) Alex: What is that?! (Alex notices the slime trail by Emily and the slime covering her foot) Alex: Is it the slime?! Kyle: *coughs* Jeez I think it is! Emily: Yeah! Alex: Oh god that slime sticks!! Lenny: I'm sorry I can't help it! Kyle: Jeez, it's like- It's.....like..... (Kyle then feints from the slime's odor) Alex: Kyle? Are you......o......kay....? (Alex also feints from the odor) Emily: Ah! Guys are you okay?! (The two are seen fast asleep from the slime's smell) Emily: Wait, how am I not affected...? Lenny: Who cares, help me drink before I do it again! Emily: Oh right! (Emily rushes to the sink, turns on the water. She then picks up Lenny and puts him next to the sink) Lenny: Finally! (Lenny leans in and starts drinking the water as it falls from the faucet) Emily: Is it working? (Emily sees the slime on Lenny's body absorbing back into his flesh as he stops drinking) Lenny: *sigh* I think so. Emily: You sure? (The last of the slime reenters Lenny's body) Lenny: Yep! Emily: Good! (Emily then looks down at the slime on her foot) Emily: Now I need to go wash myself off before this odor takes me down too. Lenny: That's probably a good idea. Emily: Yeah. You want down now? Lenny: Yes. (Emily puts her hand down as Lenny crawls up onto her shoulder and sits) Lenny: Thanks! Emily: No problem sweetie. (Emily turns to leave as she sees Kyle and Alex slowly waking up) Emily: Oh, that was fast. Kyle: Aww.....My head.... Alex: What....was that...? Emily: I think the smell got to you guys. Kyle: Is it fixed...? Emily: Yep! He's all better! Lenny: Yeah! Alex: Well that's good. Emily: Yeah. Well I'm gonna go wash up now if that's alright. Kyle: Go ahead. We won't stop you. Emily: Got it. (Emily and Lenny head into the bathroom so Emily can wash Lenny's slime from her foot. Alex and Kyle then stand back up) Alex: Dude....That was frickin' rancid! Kyle: Smelled like rotten mayonnaise man! Alex: Yeah, mixed with expired milk! Kyle: Jeez....I think I need to go lay down for a bit. I'm all light-headed now. Alex: Same. You wanna crash in our room tonight till we get you organized? Kyle: Sure. Alex: I'll get you a blanket and you can take the floor. Kyle: Thanks. (Alex and Kyle head into Alex's room to go to sleep after Lenny's accidental slime trailing. With P.A.T finally out of their way, the heroes can finally take time to reflect on bigger problems for the Multiverse's future) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales